


Rise up

by WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken
Summary: Today's the day. Light a match, and burn the Authority down.





	Rise up

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know you could post original works. I did not.

The city was divided into 50 wards, separated by walls and checkpoints and patrolled by the green uniformed Order Police, augmented by ground and aerial drones and backed up by the Riot Suppression Force. In the centre was the Green Zone, an even more heavily fortified precinct, guarded by the grey armoured Internal Troops, which housed the main offices of government ministries, the headquarters of the Solidarity and Development Party and the Security Police, the body most responsible for the oppression of the American people.

This was their target. It had taken months of planning and preparation, stealing electronics from factories, fertiliser from farms. Moving things piece by piece through checkpoint after checkpoint. Assembling the pieces together, ever fearful that the Armed Support Group might one day come through the door.

Today it was ready, they would destroy the SP, which, along with attacks at a dozen other points, would be the first step in an uprising that would overwhelm the NAR forces and end the occupation. Failure wasn’t an option. If they failed, they’d be dead, but their families would be shipped off to Re-socialisation Centres.

For the first time, they would be using the cell phones despite the certainty of Signals Intelligence Agency interception, for timing was critical. 

Josh walked towards the north checkpoint into the Green Zone, clutching the cardboard box carefully in his hands. Ahead the Greys checked Ident Cards, picked people at random for frisking, and generally harassed the people. 

The Greys spotted him. “Identify yourself.” When Josh didn’t pull out his Ident Card, they got aggressive. “On your knees,” they shouted with rifles pointed. Josh complied rather than take a bullet. Toby slipped through the checkpoint, unnoticed by the Greys. One of the Greys struck Josh in the head with the butt of his rifle and Josh saw stars. Josh heard one of the Greys chuckle as he saw the pamphlets inside. “Cuff him, call a wagon,” said another voice, probably a sergeant.

Then everything went gold and hot. Toby had succeeded in his mission, giving his life in the process. The wall across the road had been blown flat by the explosion. Other explosions went off in the distance distracting the NAR’s goons in many places. Shots from the windows above the street dropped the few NAR troops left standing as Josh ran for cover.

Donna handed him a rifle as CJ drove the first of three explosives-laden vans over the remains of the barricade. John ran along beside, helping to dispatch the few Greys that blocked the way as they made their way to the SP headquarters. The Greys appeared disoriented and Josh began to feel triumph in his heart. 

The world went gold and hot again. When Josh picked himself up again, he saw a NAR spider tank, with the gold and red markings of the Protection Squadron at the far end of the street. It raised its main gun slightly and fired again, destroying the second van. Josh saw Sam aim a rocket launcher, but he was cut down by a squad of Greys advancing up the street in support of the tank.

Josh grabbed his friend and the rocket launcher. Donna futilely pressed a bandage to one of Sam’s wounds. Josh hefted the launcher and aimed at the tank. He fired and pain bloomed across his chest. He fell to the ground. He saw Donna take a hit to the shoulder as the Greys sealed the street behind them. Josh thought of all the other occupied cities, of the NAR Army garrisoned in the countryside. As his eyes began to close, he felt the third truck explode and Colonel McGarry’s voice on the comms, “Retreat”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, praise and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
